


Gadget Loves Timothy{PREVIEW}

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Previews and Exclusives [6]
Category: Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Furry, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Showers, Tail Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Gadget falls in love with an inventive teenage mouse after rescuing him from the clutches of Fat Cat. And then she gets really horny...
Relationships: Gadget Hackwrench/Original Character
Series: Previews and Exclusives [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Gadget Loves Timothy{PREVIEW}

“Whew! Was that ever close!” Chip had cried out.

“Better take the boy home, Gadget, love,” Monterey Jack had added.

“I’d like to take him to my workshop first,” she’d replied. “He’s a good inventor, and I think he’ll like it.” Half an hour later, we were there, and Gadget was showing me the famous Ranger Plane!

She really liked having me around, and how excited I got about her work, so she decided to make me something of an assistant. Every day after school, I ran over to help her tighten the bolts, rewire things, bring new parts in, and oil the machines. We were usually hot and greasy by the time the work was done, but I loved every minute of it. Gadget was just so amazingly kind and confident and resourceful. The things she could dream up in a pinch were incredible. We’d been doing this for two months when something changed. I was about to run off home as usual when Gadget caught my arm.

“Stay a little longer,” she said, wearing a small, nervous, smile. “I thought...er...maybe we could clean up and watch a movie?”

“Sure,” I replied curiously. 

Gadget never looked as nervous as she did right then, but being around her made me happy, so I put it out of my mind. Ten minutes into the movie, she was holding me in her left arm really tight and breathing gently. All the fun stuff we did that day had us really tuckered out. I felt all warm and safe and wonderful, but I was a little skittish because I’d never been this close to her before. I could smell the shampoo in her long, golden, hair and take in her really pretty hourglass figure. 

“No,” she said softly when she felt me jittering. “Please don’t be nervous.” Then she stroked my curly, brown, hair. “I just...well I thought we could snuggle a bit. You know, for warmth? Is that okay?” I nodded slowly. “Good cause I like being close to you.”

I like being close to her too, but I didn’t say that. I did calm down a little though. I started nodding off about an hour in, and when I did, Gadget gently rested my little head on her breasts. The moonlight came sailing through the living room window, and the other Rangers were either out or asleep. She sighed contentedly and lovingly petted me.

“Timothy? Do you like me?” she gently whispered in my ear. 

“Sure,” I replied, nodding eagerly. “You’re the best friend I ever had.”

“No,” she replied quietly, struggling to hide a frown. “That’s not what I mean. I mean do you  _ like  _ me?” She looked me deep in the eyes, and her pupils were dilated, a sign she’s been looking at me for a while now. “If I wanted to kiss you, would you let me?”

A warm, tingling, sensation ran down my spine, and every inch of me felt hot and prickly. My face broke out in a hot blush, and so did hers.

“Yes,” I said, nodding slowly. “I do like you.”

Gadget said nothing, but she smiled and kissed me deeply. We made out for fifteen minutes before I went home. The next day, when our work was done, Gadget made sure the others were busy and led me to her shower.

“I’m going to undress now, and get in the tub. You won’t freak out will you?” I shook my head no. “That’s good,” she said with a soft smile slipping out of her coveralls.

Once she was naked, I followed her example, and my cock poked out of my fur. It was hard as a rock, and the edge was dripping already. Gadget got in and turned on the water, soaping up her big tits and squeezing them seductively. She whimpered softly as she rolled and pinched her nipples. Her eyes grew wider when she saw my dripping cock.

“Gosh, you’re really big for your age. Could you pump it for me while I...oh, my gosh! Look at you go. I hope it feels good, Timothy.”

“Yes, Gadget. It really does,” I answered, pumping my meat steadily. “Especially when you soap up like that. Your tits look amazing.”

“Thank you,” she said with a tiny blush, caressing her ass with her long, writhing, tail. 


End file.
